


Nutella

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliffhanger, Collaboration, M/M, My sister helped with this, Nutella, On the way to the airport, Random - Freeform, We ran out of time, eyebrow wiggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My big sister and I took turns writing this on our way to the airport. She had to go back to Vancouver and we were bored. This is our brainchild. <br/>Percy is spreading Nutella on Jason's back. <br/>That's it. <br/>That's the plotline.<br/>We really didn't plan any of this, we just wrote words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Big Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Big+Sister).



> The bolded words are my sister's, the plain words are me. We basically just wrote this in the vehicle and this is completely unedited, nothing is changed from the original. Enjoy and forever be weird!

_**Eight**_ O’clock _**was**_ coming _**up**_ , yet _**Percy**_ still _**hadn’t**_ finished _**spreading**_ the _**Nutella**_ on Jason’s back. _**Three**_ containers _**later**_ and _**it**_ reached _**only**_ his _**shoulders**_ . _**It**_ smelled hazelnutty _**and**_ musky _**due**_ to _**Jason’s**_ cologne. _**Taking**_ the _**deepest**_ spoon, _**Percy**_ scooped _**a**_ large _**dollop**_ of _**Nutella**_ , slopping _**it**_ onto _**the**_ sticky _**neck**_.  
“Tell me, why are we doing this again?”  
_**“It was you who consented-there are very few people who would do this for me,”Jason replied.**_  
“Very few? Who else agreed to do this? I doubt it was Piper.” Percy smoothed the substance down, perfecting it.  
_**“Very funny,” Jason said, letting out a low moan of appreciation. “Very few people in the the world, I mean. I’d never ask Piper to do this; I’d be too scared.”**_  
“I get it, bro. When Annabeth and I were still together, she was extremely opposed to Nutella. Said it tasted like crap and would clog my arteries.”  
_**“That’s why you don’t eat it.”**_  
“What are we doing with it then?”  
_**“Um...spreading it on my back? You’ve been doing it for three hours. I thought you might have figured that out.”**_  
“Ha, ha. You are sooo funny, bro. I can’t believe that I didn’t realize that until _right _now,” Percy deadpanned. “How are we going to get it off? Is this like ‘it’s a beauty secret! That’s how my skin stays so taught and perfect _all _the time!’”____  
_**“That’s a perk of it,” Jason admitted, “And I don’t plan on taking it all off right away. It’ll come off gradually in the shower later.”**_  
“Are you expecting my help, or can I make something to eat?” Jason turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “What? I’m hungry.”  
_**“You can help with that too, if you want,” Jason teased. “Are you nearly done? You could have some leftover Nutella?”**_  
“Okay, yeah. Your back is making me salivate.” Percy slapped on a few last touches before sitting back, satisfied with with his work. “There, you’re beautiful now . No one can resist a man covered in Nutella.”  
_**“What are you suggesting?” Jason asked, once again raising his eyebrow at Percy. He rolled over to a sitting position. “Thank you, Percy.” He got up, walked over to a mirror and began to inspect Percy’s handiwork.**_  
“I’m suggesting that you, my friend, look _very _tasty.” Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning against the wall beside the full length mirror.__  
_**Jason smiled. “Well keep your tongue off my back for the time being.”**_  
“Will do. So. Why Nutella? Why not peanut butter instead?” Percy licked his Nutella-y fingers, they made smacking noises as he did so.  
_**“Well, for one, the texture. And it’s chocolate. And a lot of people are allergic to peanuts, and I’d rather not kill anyone any time soon.” Picking up a pad of paper and a pencil, Jason began writing down a series of numbers. “But if you really want to know why I wanted Nutella on my back, the answer has to do with Apollo.”**_  
“Of course it does.” Percy sighed, then frowned. “Why do you have his number?”  
_**“He gave me it. But this isn’t his number. It’s coordinates to his address.” Jason tore off the sheet and gave it to Percy. “Can you find out where it is exactly? I have to go to the grocery store.”**_  
“You’re going to the grocery store, covered in Nutella. Let me guess- you’re going to buy _more _Nutella.”  
____**“You got it.” Jason slipped on his shoes. “And some pickles.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. We ran out of time to do anything else. We did however, plan what happens next so if there is a desire for a sequel, then it shall be done.


End file.
